


People Change

by futurelondoner



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angelo's Restaurant, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post Mary, Valentine's Day, post-tab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurelondoner/pseuds/futurelondoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you mean? I figured you would hate Valentine’s Day." </p><p>Still avoiding John’s gaze, Sherlock answers, "I do not particularly like the day but not for the reasons you have stated. The day has always been a reminder to those who do not have anyone that they are alone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Change

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place post-TAB after Mary and the baby are gone. Not beta'd or brit-picked. Written on Valentine's Day after I got a burst of inspiration. I'm always looking for Johnlock friends to cry with about these two idiots.
> 
> My Tumblr: [Here](http://johnandsherlock.tumblr.com/)

It had only been a few weeks since John moved back in, after Mary was discovered to be the new Moriarty, after the child was discovered to not have been John’s, after Sherlock had almost ended his life with a drug overdose on that plane that never ended up leaving Britain. They had been tiptoeing around each other, everything tentative and strained. Sherlock had not been taking any cases and John had only been working a few days here and there. Going back to normal did not seem possible anymore, so neither man knew how to act around the other. Sherlock is softer and sadder, no longer delivering biting insults or deductions, and offers weak smiles to John whenever he tries to get Sherlock to eat something. 

A few days before Valentine’s Day, they are walking down the street past a row of shops when John mentions the upcoming holiday. “I completely forgot about Valentine’s Day. I guess you must think that it is a load of rubbish, just another holiday celebrating consumerism and promoting useless sentimentalism.” John says, cracking a smirk at Sherlock.

Sherlock refuses to meet John’s eyes, staring at the ground and shoving his hands in his pockets. “I suppose,” he mutters roughly.

John, taken aback by Sherlock’s mild reaction, probes further: “What do you mean? I figured you would hate Valentine’s Day." 

Still avoiding John’s gaze, Sherlock answers, "I do not particularly like the day but not for the reasons you have stated. The day has always been a reminder to those who do not have anyone that they are alone." 

John is stunned into silence by Sherlock’s words. While he figured that Sherlock had likely never celebrated the holiday before, he thought it would have been out of disdain for the day rather than a lack of partner. The fact that Sherlock even revealed this vulnerability to him was such a big change in character from the way he was before The Fall. He looks back over at Sherlock, who seems to have read his mind, speaking so softly that John can barely hear, "People change, John.”

John decides right then that they will celebrate Valentine’s Day properly, together. He could scarcely allow himself to hope that maybe Sherlock has changed in other ways as well. Maybe there is a possibility that he returns John’s feelings, long buried below the surface. Even if he does not, surely Sherlock would appreciate John’s efforts and they can remain friends.

When Valentine’s Day arrives, the two men are not doing anything in particular. John is going over his blog and adding some old cases while Sherlock plays something somber on the violin. Around 6pm, John goes over to nudge Sherlock, who is in his Mind Palace while lying on the couch in his pajamas.

“Sherlock, put some clothes on, we are leaving in 30 minutes.” John orders.

Sherlock opens one eye, looking up at John quizzically. “Where are we going?”

“Dinner,” John replies, “and if you don’t get your arse off of that couch soon we are going to be late.”

Sherlock sits up, but still seems hesitant. “John, if this is about the other day, please do not feel obligated to ‘cheer me up’.”

“No, you git, we need to eat dinner and why not go somewhere nice instead of moping about at home?” John rambles off nervously, hoping Sherlock will not see right through him.

Sherlock narrows his eyes at John, obviously not buying his explanation, but goes to his room anyway to get changed.

John releases a breath he did not even know he has been holding and runs his hand through his hair. What if Sherlock doesn’t feel the same way? What if he does want someone, but it isn’t John? Fortunately, Sherlock comes out of his room to interrupt John’s mental reverie. He looks gorgeous, wearing a deep red shirt and black suit, matching John’s red cashmere sweater. 

“You look nice,” John says appreciatively, trying to steer his eyes away from Sherlock but failing. 

Sherlock blushes slightly in response, muttering “Thanks”, as John immediately decides he needs to figure out how to make that lovely pink color appear more often onto Sherlock’s cheekbones. 

They take a cab in awkward silence while stealing glances at each other every so often. When they arrive at Angelo’s, they are seated at their usual table, surrounded by other couples celebrating the day. They order their usual dishes and then sit there in silence before John starts to speak. 

“I know you think I am doing this out of pity but I actually brought you here because I have a question I wanted to ask you. I asked you once a very long time ago, but I am hoping you might have a different answer this time.” John blurts out anxiously. 

Sherlock’s expression is open and soft and he bites his lip nervously, asking, “What is your question?”

“Are you still married to your work?” John says in a rush, “It’s fine if you are I just wanted to see if maybe you would consider…” and then trails off, not sure of how to finish his thought. 

Before he can continue, Sherlock interrupts: “Are you making fun of me, John? I thought that would be beneath you.” Whereas previously his face was unguarded, it suddenly becomes inscrutable, his defenses rising in anticipation of being hurt.

Something twists painfully in John’s heart; that Sherlock would think his own best friend was making fun of him makes him feel sad and angry at those who had hurt Sherlock before. John reaches over the table to gently squeeze Sherlock’s right hand in his. “No Sherlock, I’m not making fun of you. What I am trying to say….is that I love you, I have for a long time. I just thought that you didn’t feel things that way. But like you said a few days ago, people change, so I thought maybe this could have changed as well." 

Sherlock looks like he is in pain, squeezing John’s hand back so tightly like he is afraid of falling apart. He almost looks like he is about to cry as he whispers, "Are you sure?”

“Yes, Sherlock, I’m sure, I’ve always been sure.” John smiles tentatively and strokes his fingers over the back of Sherlock’s hand, which makes the other man shiver. Sherlock is still frozen, but fortunately they are in a corner booth so John scoots over to Sherlock and pulls him into a hug. Sherlock buries his face in the crook of John’s neck, breathing heavily. After a few moments, John moves to pull away but Sherlock’s grip on his jumper is iron tight. John moves Sherlock’s chin up and out from his neck so he can brush their lips together. It is chaste and loving, and John caresses Sherlock’s cheek with his right hand as he kisses Sherlock’s plump bottom lip between his own. When they part, Sherlock is looking at John with such tenderness that John just has to deliver another kiss to those lips. 

Sherlock is the first to speak: “To answer your question, I do not find myself married to my work anymore, in fact, I find myself…unattached…like yourself,” Sherlock says with a crooked smile.

John replies, eyes glittering with amusement, “Fine. Good,” repeating the words he had spoken so long ago. They both break out into laughter, giggling until their food arrives.  
John takes Sherlock’s hand again in his and says, “You better eat everything on your plate. “

"Oh and why is that?” Sherlock challenges.

“So you can keep your energy up for tonight,” John says with a wicked grin. Sherlock’s cheeks turn red as he starts shoveling food into his mouth.


End file.
